Injured Love
by LadyWolfBlood
Summary: The gang is up against another demon with a shard. But kagome gets injured and it is not the demon's fault. It is InuYasha's.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know, it is short, but I will try to make the other chapters longer. This is only my second FanFic so it is not all that great.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! Except the story line.

Please comment

* * *

InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango were in yet another battle against a demon. It was a Coyote demon, and it had a Shikon-no-Tama shard in its possession. Sango had already received a broken arm; Kirara was beside of her master protecting her. Miroku was knocked unconscious already also; he was trying to protect Sango when the demon knocked him out. Shippo was hiding somewhere, because he was afraid. So only InuYasha and Kagome were left to battle the demon. "Wind Scar'" yelled InuYasha, for what seemed like the tenth time. The demon had somehow avoided it, again. Kagome put an arrow on her bow, aimed and fired. 'Hit the mark,' she wished as the arrow went towards the demon. It hit! The demon turned away from InuYasha and faced Kagome. The demon was pissed. InuYasha unaware of why the demon had turned away from him, unleashed another Wind Scar. This time the Wind Scar hit the demon, it was a perfect hit. The attack tore through the demon., but there was still some power left the Wind Scar. So the remains went towards Kagome. InuYasha now notices that Kagome was behind the demon. He starts running towards her, but he is too late. The Wind Scar hits Kagome. It knocks her off her feet, and sends her flying through the air. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAGOME!" yells InuYasha. Shippo then comes out of hiding. "Kag sniff ome" he says. 


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! Except the story line.

Please comment.

* * *

Kagome had been sent flying after InuYasha's Wind Scar went through the Coyote demon and the remains of the Wind Scar hit her. She was now falling back to the Earth. She went through a couple of tree branches and ended near a river bank. She had a few broken ribs, cuts all along her arms and legs, and a deep gash on her stomach. She tried to sit up, but all she did was cough up blood. "Is this how I am supposed to die?" she said and then coughed up more blood. "I just wish I could have told InuYasha how I felt about him. Well, I hope he lives happily. Good bye. My InuYasha." she coughed up more blood and then fell unconscious.

* * *

"Come on. Hurry up!" yelled Kouga, the leader of the Wolf-demon clan. "Can't we rest for awhile Kouga? Even the wolves are tried." said Ginta in between deep breaths. "Fine! But you guys better be ready in five minutes!" answered Kouga. "Thank you Kouga." Ginta replied. Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves lie down and begin to rest. A few minutes later the wind blows in their direction, bringing a familiar scent with it. Kouga sniffs the air. "Kagome." Kouga says before he runs off in the direction the scent was coming from. "Kouga, wait up." Hakkaku yells and then he and the others begin to follow Kouga. Kouga had smelt Kagome's blood mixed in with her normal scent. So he runs as fast as he can in that direction. When he arrives where Kagome is at he looks at her broken body in a huge pile of her own blood. "How could Mutt Face let this happen to you?" He says as he puts his ear to her chest to see if she is still alive. He wait's a few seconds and then he hears a bump-bump. He thanks the gods that she is still with him. He gently tries to pick her up, she moans. He stops and puts her back on the ground. "I am sorry Kagome." He tries again. She makes no sound. He gets worried so he checks to see if she was still with him. She is. He begins to get ready to go back to the others, when they show. They see Kouga with an injured Kagome in his arms. "What happened to sister Kouga?" Asked Ginta. "I do not know." Kouga says sadly. "Ginta, go find a cave, and Hakkaku go find some herbs for Kagome's wounds." Kouga orders. "Yes sir" they reply and then go off on their tasks. Kouga sighs and then gently places Kagome back on the ground. He takes the red ribbon from her uniform and drips it into the river. He gently begins to cleanse her wounds. He starts at her legs, and then moves to her arms. He knew he had to cleanse her chest wound also, but he would need to remove her shirt to cleanse it thoroughly. "Kagome, I am sorry, but I need to remove your shirt." He says, and then uses his claws to rip her shirt off. He knows it would only injure her more if he had removed it the right way. He begins to clean the chest wound. He is very thankful that she had a strange device covering her breasts. Once he had finished cleansing that wound he noticed she also had a few broken ribs. He tore her shirt into what looked like a homemade bandage wrap. Once he had finished with that task, Hakkaku showed up with the herbs. Kouga applied the herbs to Kagome's wounds, then uses his homemade bandage and wraps Kagome's chest wound with it. "Do you think sister will be okay Kouga?" asked Hakkaku. "I really do not know. I do not know." Kouga replied. "I hope that sister will be though." was all Hakkaku could say before Ginta showed up saying he had found a cave. 


End file.
